


School Night

by Gaffsie



Series: Nights [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Has No Chill, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Kink, Panties, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Betty has a bit of a kink. Jughead indulges her.





	School Night

They're spending the night in Betty's room. Her mom is off with her Farmie friends, doing God knows what, so they have the house to themselves.

It's always a treat having Jughead in her room; in her bed, his dark hair spread out on her pillow as she rides him to completion, his bright eyes looking up at her in rapture.

After, they're both sticky with come and sweat, and Jughead's almost asleep, every inch the stereotypical male. Betty wants to at least go to the bathroom before she lies down to cuddle with him, so she usually brings him back a damp washcloth so he can wipe off the worst of it before he nods off.

Tonight, she just happens to catch sight of his boxer shorts as she's about to leave for the bathroom, and on an impulse, she picks them up. They're plaid, which is just typical, really, and worn down and soft. She fingers the fabric thoughtfully, and makes her way back to the bed.

“Here,” she says, and lobs them to him. They flutter down on his bare chest, and he reaches for them without looking, giving himself a rough wipe-down before throwing them to the floor.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, practically asleep already.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it before. Maybe it's not something you're supposed to admit to, but being with Jughead has taught her to accept the sides of herself that she used to think were disgusting or wrong.

Her boyfriend is very hot, and he's hers, and there's something about the idea of him wearing something _of_ hers that's very appealing.

So, in the morning, when he picks up his discarded boxers from the floor and notices the massive cum-stain on them, and immediately starts bitching about having to go commando in his skinny jeans, she looks innocently at him and says, trying to keep her voice level, “or you could borrow something to wear from me.”

He raises an eyebrow, looking a little surprised. “I didn't realize you owned any boxer shorts.”

She smiles at him, shooting him a look under lowered lashes, knowing that he's weak to it. He's weak to her in general, and she loves that, loves that he allows her to manipulate him with nary a look.

“Not boxers, no, but I'm pretty sure my panties would fit you.”

She bites her lip and widens her eyes a little, trying to look innocent.

Jughead knows her too well for that kind of ploy though. He snorts, and swaggers up to her, putting his hands on her hips and leaning in close to her ear.

“I'm beginning to think it wasn't an accident that my only pair of underwear was used for clean-up last night.”

His voice is low and amused, a little husky, and Betty shivers happily.

“I plead the fifth,” she says, and he huffs out a laugh.

“You know you could just have _asked_ , he says, leaning back a little so he can look at her face, and she blushes, a little embarrassed at being caught out.

“Would you have said yes?” She asks him, genuinely curious now. Jughead usually goes along with what she wants, but she knows boys can be weird about anything that impugns on their precious masculinity.

“Now you'll never know,” he says, teasingly. He brings up his hand and touches the tip of her nose with a finger, before leaning down and giving her a kiss. It's such a silly little thing, and it makes her warm inside, that they _can_ be silly with each other, even after everything they've been though together.

“Pick out a pair for me while I'm in the shower,” he says, and Betty feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

Her underwear drawer doesn't really contain a lot of surprises. She's got her sexy black underwear, and then pair after pair of sensible cotton underwear in white and muted pastels, as well as the spanx' she used when she was still on the cheer team (she misses it sometimes, but there's simply not enough hours in the day for all her extracurricular activities).

She hesitates a little over her lacy black boy-shorts. He would look so good with his cock straining against the black silk, but it might be asking too much of him to put those on.

Then she hears Jughead singing in the shower, his pleasant light tenor so familiar and dear to her, and she can't help but smile, her resolve hardening. He already knows it's a kink thing, and he specifically asked her to pick something out, so no use beating around the bush, right?

When Jughead comes out from the shower, the bed is made, and the black panties are lying neatly on the bedspread next to the rest of his clothes. His boxers are in her hamper. She'll get them laundered when she gets home from school.

Jughead's already dry from the shower, his hair its customary fluffy mess on his head, and Betty knows he's borrowed her hair dryer again. He's probably borrowed her deodorant too, and it gives her a bit of a thrill that he's so _hers_.

Jughead smirks when he catches sight of the panties.

“May they bring you as much joy as they've brought me,” he says, mock-serious. He drops his towel, unselfconscious in his nudity, and she watches hungrily as he takes the remaining few steps to the bed and picks up the panties.

He's careful putting them on, not wanting to tear the fabric, no doubt. Betty is pleased to note that she was right; they fit him, in spite of the differences in their anatomy.

The black fabric looks so good against his pale skin, and she thinks she'll get him some black boxer briefs for his birthday. Or her own birthday – it's for her to enjoy, after all.

His dick strains against the fabric, and Betty bites her lip at the sight, wondering what he'd look like hard.

“Do a spin for me,” she suggests, and Jughead does, sheepishly, with his arms raised shoulder height, a blush working its way up his cheekbones.

She can see glimpses of his skin through the lace, like a sexy little tease

“It frames your ass really well,” Betty says, and Jughead snorts.

“I feel like a piece of meat,” he grumbles, but Betty can tell he's pleased by the compliment.

He puts on the rest of his clothes; jeans, tee, flannel, Sherpa jacket and hat. No one will be able to tell what he's wearing underneath. No one except Betty.

Jughead suddenly remembers that he promised to meet up with Fangs and Sweet Pea before school, so they have to hurry through breakfast, but once it's time to leave she closes the front door behind them, and kisses him on the porch, in full view of the neighbors, before grabbing his arm.

He gives her a puzzled look.

“Thank you,” she tells him. “For indulging me.”

“I'd do a hell of a lot more for you,” he says, simply, giving her a sweet smile, before handing Betty her helmet and putting on his own.

She's come to love riding with him to school, snuggling up against his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his slim body.

He's taught her to ride a motorcycle too, and someday, she'll get one of her own, and she and Jughead can go on the road-trip they sometimes fantasize about. But for now she rides behind him on his bike, which has its own charms.

When they get to school, Jughead gives her a distracted kiss on the forehead before he lopes off in search of Sweet Pea and Fangs, and Betty is left looking distractedly at his ass as he moves away in the direction of the bleachers.

It doesn't look any different from usual, but it _feels_ like it should. She wonders if if Jughead feels a difference, or if it's just business as usual for him.

The kinky part of her hopes he feels different; hopes he'll be as aware of the lace and silk against his body as she is.

 


End file.
